


Circle

by romanticalgirl



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Circle

Seth is one of the richest kids in a town of rich kids and, as such, should be the most popular guy in school, in life, in town. He should be hooked up with hot babes that put Witchblade to shame in both sheer size of their breasts and the scantily cladness of their bodies.

Seth is also, however, a geek. He's actually pretty proud of it, since being one isn't as easy as it looks to most people. They think you buy an action figure and a comic book and you might as well be chatting on the computer _about_ computers instead of looking at porn like everyone else. 

It's not that simple though. To be a real geek, not just a pseudo-geek, you have to talk fast, talk hard and know what you're talking about, constantly ready to refute anyone who has the audacity to say something disparaging about Alex Ross being overrated or pretend that Mike Grell didn't save the Green Arrow franchise, even if he is an asshole. You have to know it. 

Seth knows it. 

Seth's got it down to an art form, riffing on any pop culture topic under the sun, like a low-key Dennis Miller, back when he used to be funny. It's his life. It's his defense mechanism. It's his belonging. Because Seth sure as hell doesn't belong in Newport with the beautiful people, even if he thinks he's not not-beautiful. He's just not… 

Exactly. He's just not. 

He's pretty okay with it too, most of the time, when he's not thinking about Summer. Which really isn't all that much of the time, because since summer started and she'd started wearing bikinis that seemed to get smaller and smaller, he'd really lost track of all those things that weren't solely focused on, at the rate she was going, how long it would be before she'd be naked. 

He spent a lot of time in his room with the door locked. 

He uses his hand for other things because he doesn't even need it to count the number of friends he has. Or the number of girlfriends he's had. Or the number of kisses. Or the number of times someone other than him has jerked him off. He could probably use his hand to form the zero, but really, if it's in that shape already, he'd much rather have it around his cock. 

At least, that's how it used to be. B.R. 

Before Ryan. 

He knew the minute he'd seen Ryan that everything was going to be cool. He could fuck up and he'd still have a friend, no matter what. Maybe they weren't that much the same, but they weren't that much different either. Money, no money. No looks, looks. No girls, girls. Good parents, sucky parents. But there was Playstation, the ultimate common ground, and girls. Even though they didn't both have them, or have them interested, they both wanted them. 

They could talk about anything and they did. He could slip into the pool house and just start some random conversation and Ryan would get it. He'd join in and they'd talk until it was almost dawn and then Seth would fall asleep, still talking, waking up hours later to pick up right where he left off. 

It's difficult though. He didn't know it before, what with the not having of friends, but now that he's got one and only one, and that friend wants to spend time elsewhere, it's really shitty. Seth's not the sole focus and it's pretty selfish bullshit he's pulling there, but he can't seem to help it. And he sure as hell doesn't get why it really, really bothers him that Ryan's hanging out with a girl. 

Marissa. 

And it's not that he likes her, because Marissa's never really been on his radar at all. She's not his type. Too flighty, too much like her mother and her mother scares the hell out of him. So it can't be jealousy and he just doesn't get it. Because Ryan's a guy. 

A really funny, nice, friendly, amazing, sexy, hot guy. 

Seth shudders a little and shakes his head, thinking he really needs to stop thinking about these kinds of thing when all he really wants to do is get off, but the image of Summer isn't cutting it anymore. Sure, she's pretty and hot and all those things, but all Seth can seem to see is Ryan. 

Which, to be honest, freaks him the fuck out. 

He gets off the bed and moves over to the computer, checking some of his favorite sites. Diamond, to see what's on the release schedule for next week, a few bands, some DVD info and then he's googling naked men and he's pretty sure he's going to hell or he's already there. 

The guys aren't hot really. Oh sure, if you're into the model type with the waxed and oiled chest or the scary ones whose dicks look like they've been put on a taffy puller. The male form is just not as classic as Michelangelo would have you believe. It's sort of…obviously not Seth's thing. 

Which is good. Because that means he's not thinking about Ryan. Because he's not into guys at all. Not guys with dirty blond hair that falls into their face sometime or guys who wear tight, white wifebeaters and black overshirts. Certainly not guys who have this skin that's sort of this burnished gold that glows in the sun like he's the epitome of a California boy and Seth's hand is most definitely not around his cock and his eyes aren't closed and he's not thinking of Ryan. 

He forces himself to stop stroking, his whole body shaking. "Summer, Summer, Summer," he whispers to himself, trying to picture her in his head, but she keeps being replaced by muscles and tension and frustration and he wonders what it would be like to see Ryan naked, and what it would feel like to touch him and he really needs to stop stroking his cock like that because he's liable to come all over the keyboard and he's not about to explain that to anyone, much less his mother and father. 

Or Ryan. 

Oh fuck. 

Seth leans back in the chair and keeps his eyes closed; one hand wrapped around the base of his cock while the other strokes it, his thumb spreading moisture along the smooth head then down the length of his shaft. His legs are quivering with tension and he licks his lips, his hips thrusting upward in rhythm with his hand. 

He's not interested in guys. 

_justryan_

He looked at pictures to make sure. 

_ryansmouthandhishandsandhiscock_

And he's not fantasizing about Ryan being stretched out on the bed in the pool house, naked except for some well-worn underwear, his hand underneath the material, moving over his cock as he's watching Seth, wanting Seth. 

_fuckryanohfuckryanohfuckohfuckohfuck_

Seth groans silently as he comes, heat splashing his stomach and hand and upper thighs. He shakes for a while, unable to stop trembling as he searches for a towel, trying to not to move as the liquid cools rapidly against his skin, sticking and drying. He finds one and grabs it, nearly falling off the chair. Wiping himself off, he tosses it into his hamper and climbs into bed, digging his pajama bottoms out from where he'd kicked them off under the covers. 

He just jerked off to the thought of Ryan. 

Doesn't make him gay, he decides as he snuggles under the covers. Just means he has a friend. He can use the fingers of his hand to count him. 

But he won't. They're going to be otherwise engaged.


End file.
